


Limited Access

by afteriwake



Series: In So Few Words [192]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Desiring More, F/M, Feelings Realization, Feels, Literal Sleeping Together, Male-Female Friendship, Mycroft Wants More, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Mycroft Holmes/Molly Hooper, POV Mycroft Holmes, Sad Mycroft Holmes, sad thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 16:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16644083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Mycroft wants more from his friendship with Molly.





	Limited Access

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts).



> And I'm still fulfilling ship prompts for **Dreamin**. This time it was Mollcroft and the prompt " _limited access_."

He preferred to allow limited access to himself. It was, in a way, for a measure of personal safety: the fewer people who were allowed near him, both physically and emotionally, meant that he was safe from most imminent threats. _Most_ and not all, because one of those who loved to cause disruptions in his life was his brother, and another was his sister, and juggling those two headaches took up more time than it was worth, it seemed.

Which is why he went to her.

Molly allowed him open access to whatever she had that he might want or need: her home, her larder, her time, her kindness...and as of late her bed as well, though often as not he was alone in it. He had a fortress full of many fine things and a bed that was one of the best in the world, and yet he usually got a better night’s sleep in Molly’s bed, especially when she dozed next to him. There was no turn to the romantic in their relationship with the bed-sharing; it had started when he had consoled her after his brother had nearly been sent to his death and she had cried herself to sleep on the sofa and he had carried her to her bedroom, gazing at it in person for the first time, and she asked him to stay. Now, he was there almost nightly.

And he craved more.

He had fallen for her the way she had fallen for his brother so long ago, but now she was the oblivious one, not Sherlock. She was the one who had no idea he desired more than a friendship with her, desired to share more than just her bed but to share himself with _her_ in a more carnal way, if she would allow such a thing. And of that, he had no clue, so he hesitated to ask, enduring the nights with her so close and yet so far away as well.

Limited access...it was what he had asked for from the world for so long and what he still had from the one he wanted access to the most. Sad, really.


End file.
